


Nice...kill?

by angel_of_eil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_eil/pseuds/angel_of_eil
Summary: After a gruesome match with Seijoh, Hinata is left with an equally gruesome injury. An LCL sprain. He can't play for the next 4 to 6 weeks. And it's breaking his heart.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 65





	Nice...kill?

_"Shouyo!"_

_"Boke!!"_

_Hinata felt like fire was climbing up his leg. It hurt like hell. It felt like his world was crashing down suddenly._

_"Kage...yama?"_

_"Don't try to stand, boke!"_

_Why? Why couldn't he stand? Why did it hurt? He didn't understand..._

...

"It's only an LCL sprain, you should be fine in 4 to 6 weeks."

"4 to 6 weeks?! I can't just-"

"Boke, just listen to the doct-"

"Our next game is in 5 weeks, I won't make it-"

"Just listen to the doctor and you will, you damn idiot!"

Kageyama had to drag Hinata away from the doctor. First, he refused to wear the brace that he doctor suggested for him to wear. Then, when the doctor finally got the brace onto him, he refused to use the crutches for support.

"Hinata boke! Just use the damn crutches!"

"No!"

"Boke!!"

Kageyama forced Hinata into a wheelchair, given that he wouldn't use the crutches. Hinata was too stubborn for his own well-being. He refused to admit that he had been injured. He refused to acknowledge the incompetent state that he was in.

"Let me go! I can walk!"

"No you can't, idiot! So just let me take care of you!"

"I can't!"

Hinata forced Kageyama's hands off of his shoulders, pushing him away even though it meant that he would fall backwards as a result. Hinata groaned as he fell backwards, welcoming the pavement with his back.

"Idiot! Are you alright?!"

"Don't you get it, Kageyama?! I-i'm not alright! I can't play! I-i can't...I can't even stand properly without someone helping me!"

Kageyama helped Hinata back up, locking the wheels of the wheelchair so that Hinata couldn't roll around carelessly.

"It hurts to not be able to do anything!"

"You don't think I know that? For so many months, I watched you play volleyball. You poured your heart into it, your everything. And it's hurting me just as much that you can't play."

Kageyama sighed, unlocking the wheels and pushing Hinata calmly. He had to get to practice somehow, even if that meant pushing his stubborn tangerine all the way to Karasuno.

"So, listen to the doctor for both of our sakes, boke. Who else am I gonna do a quick attack with if you're immobilized during our next match?"

Hinata huffed, crossing his arms in frustration. He wanted to play. He needed to play. He didn't want to just watch from the sidelines. He couldn't. It was physically _impossible_.

"We're here, are you going to use the crutches or do I need to push you into the gym?"

"I'll wal-"

Kageyama smacked Hinata upside the head, a loud whine following shortly afterwards. He was too stubborn.

"You either go in on crutches, on the wheelchair, or not at all. Choose one, idiot."

Hinata grumbled, muttering in annoyance.

"Wheelchair."

"See? That wasn't hard at all."

"Whatever, at least you get to play, baka."

Kageyama sighed, pushing Hinata inside and sitting him beside the court. This way, he could see everyone practice.

"I'm leaving your crutches here. Don't expect me to come and help you if you need water or something."

"Whatever, go practice."

"Don't be a pain in the ass, we can get meat buns after practice if you want."

Hinata perked up, staring up at his pretty setter best friend, who was lowkey a little too close for comfort.

"Meat buns...and ice cream?"

"Don't push your luck, dumbass."

Kageyama scoffed and stood up, crossing his arms and sighing.

"Meat buns and ice cream. Nothing more, got it?"

Kageyama managed to coax a small smile out of Hinata, which in turn made Kageyama smile. He just wanted to see his annoying middle blocker smile, he hadn't smiled since he got injured. It was a nice sight to see.

"Go practice."

"Text your parents that I'll be taking care of you in the meantime. My parents are out on business for the next 2 months."

"Don't be nice all of a sudden, Kageyama. I'll feel bad."

"I'm being nice so that you can owe me a favor in the future."

Daichi whistled loudly, calling Kageyama over. Tsukishima snickered, clearing his throat loudly.

"Hey lovebirds! You do realize that one of you still has to practice, right?"

"Shut up, four-eyes!"

Kageyama groaned, squeezing and pulling on Hinata's cheeks.

"Ow! Baka stop!! That hurts!"

"I wanna see what it would look like if you were blushing."

"Hey King! Stop making out with your boyfriend and practice!"

"He's not my boyfriend, four-eyes!"

Hinata sat quietly, watching as Kageyama diligently practiced. He never got to see Kageyama's determination from the audience point of view, he was always watching it from inside the court. It was kinda cool actually.

"Hey, shorty!"

"Tanaka!"

"What's up, number one shorty? How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

"Is your boyfriend treating you alright?"

"He isn't my boyfriend..."

"Really? I couldn't tell, you two are so close lately, haha!"

Hinata forced out a nervous laugh, fidgeting a little as Tanaka pat his back firmly. He kept glancing at his phone to see if his family answered back.

_Don't stay up too late and call me if you need anything._

"Hey, dumbass. Did you get a text back?"

"O-oh, yeah. I can stay over until I recover."

"Good, let's go get some meat buns and ice cream. We'll eat at home."

Kageyama pushed Hinata all the way home, occasionally stopping to rest his tired arms and legs (and also so that he could ruffle Hinata's hair).

"Hey, we're here, do you need anything?"

"I'm hungry..."

"Alright, up we go, boke."

Kageyama helped Hinata up, carefully following behind him as he used his crutches for the first time. He struggled getting to the dining table, but eventually got close enough for Kageyama to carry him the rest of the way.

"Eat."

Hinata stared at the table, his cheeks warming up the longer Kageyama stared at him.

"Aren't you gonna eat, baka?"

"Not until you eat first, boke."

Hinata's face went red and he turned to Kageyama. His face was warm and he probably looked stupid.

"Stop being so nice to me, Kageyama."

"Boke, Hinata boke."

Kageyama stepped forward, burying Hinata's face into his chest and petting his hair gently. He could feel the warmth from Hinata's cheeks through his shirt.

"I'm not gonna stop being nice, boke."

"It's weird. I feel weird."

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama, pulling him closer. He could get used to Kageyama hugging him like this. His pretty setter best friend. Hugging him.

"Does it feel weird? If I hug you?"

Hinata shook his head frantically. No no, it didn't feel weird. It felt warm. And he liked it.

"I want to hug you like this all the time."

"Kageya-"

"Shut up, I'm trying to be sappy and romantic. Give me a second."

Hinata felt Kageyama pull away and kneel down. He could feel Kageyama pat his head and run his fingers through his hair.

"Boke."

He didn't say anything more before leaning forward suddenly and kissing Hinata. It shocked Hinata, but he melted into the sudden gesture and froze when Kageyama suddenly moved away.

"It's my fault you got hurt, I tossed it too high. And you landed too hard. It's my fault you got injure-"

"Can you do that again?"

"W-what?"

Hinata looked up Kageyama, his eyes sparkling brightly. It made the taller boy melt. He wished Hinata would look at him like that everyday. 

"Do it again."

"Do wha-"

Hinata got annoyed and pulled the setter down, planting his lips back onto Kageyama's. The pretty setter was just too slow for comfort sometimes.

"You're too slow, baka."

"Shut up, tangerine."

"Be nice to me again, Yamayama! I like it better when you're nice."

"Fucking dumbass. I'm gonna kick your ass."

Kageyama picked up Hinata, throwing the smaller boy over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let go!"

"No."

"Bakageyama! Put me down!!"

"Shut up, stop squirming."

"Yamaya- !!"

Kageyama slammed the door shut. If someone didn't know better, they would've assumed that Hinata had just been kidnapped. Or they would've assumed...the _other_ possible situation.

Whatever it was, Hinata had to stop referring to Kageyama as his 'pretty setter best friend' afterwards.

His pretty setter boyfriend told him to.

...

"So, how are you feeling today, shorty?"

Tanaka smacked Hinata's back, not expecting to see Hinata crumble to the floor like a pile of wet clay in the rain.

"Hey, shorty are you alright?"

"He's alright, just sore. Are you okay, Shouyo?"

Tanaka had to do a double-take.

"When have you ever called Hinata by his first name?"

Kageyama shrugged, helping Hinata up and sitting him up on his knee to fix his brace. 

"Ever since last night, I guess."

"That's funn- last night?"

Kageyama kissed Hinata's nose and helped him back into his wheelchair. Tanaka was so confused.

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to. Are you comfy, Shouyo?"

"Mhm, thank you, Tobio."

"I'm still not sure what I'm supposed to be looking at here."

Tsukishima threw a volleyball at Kageyama's head, clearing his throat loudly to get his attention afterwards.

"Are you done spoiling your boyfriend, Your Highness?"

"No, not quite. Go make out with yours, four eyes."

"You first, King."

Tanaka scratched his head, still unsure of the situation unfolding in front of him. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just didn't understand.

"Wait so, are you and Kageyama..."

Hinata cheered loudly as Kageyama practiced, his eyes shining brighter than the sun.

"Kageyama!! One more point!!"

Oh. It clicked.

"They're dating?!"

"Hey Ryu! Get back to practice!"

"Noya you won't believe what I just found out! Hinata and Kageya-"

Hinata pumped his fists into the air, his face shining with admiration.

"Yeah!! Yamayama, nice kill!!"

Kageyama turned around, smiling at the shorter boy and throwing him a thumbs up.

"Keep cheering for me, Shouyo."

Hinata laughed, reaching out for a hug from the setter.

"Always, Tobio!!"

"Alright lovebirds, enough PDA! Get back to practice, king!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Go sit somewhere else. The king can't take his stupid eyes off of you."

Kageyama grumbled, turning and glaring at Tsukishima.

"Don't patronize my boyfriend. It's not his fau-"

"Respectfully, shut up your majesty."

"You first, four-eyes!"

"T-tobio, Tsuki-"

"You wanna go, Your Highness?!"

"Challenge me, I dare you, four-eyed jerk face!"

"Don't try to piss me off by using that simpleton idiot's words."

"Don't call my boyfriend a simpleton idiot!"

Hinata laughed nervously, staring as Kageyama and Tsukishima glared and grumbled at eachother.

"Did I...start this, Yamaguchi?"

"Don't worry, it's just their fragile masculinity."

Kageyama and Tsukishima suddenly turned to Yamaguchi, their eyes twitching in anger.

"Take that back!!"

Hinata laughed nervously, turning to Yamaguchi. His face looked nervous and pale.

"Oh man, I should go, shouldn't I?"

"Y-yamaguchi, ni-nice...kill?"


End file.
